Memories Forgotten, Memories ReWritten
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past. Who is this mysterious girl? And why does she look like Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

**Someones POV:**

Who am I? Where am I? I look up, seeing but not really seeing. I fumble as I get up, and I gasp, realizing that I am naked.

I look around searching for something to cover my naked body. I find an old trench coat, worn down from use and probably just left here.

Here. Where is here? I follow one of the walls, and find that I was placed in an alley-way. I tremble a little not knowing who I was, Where I was, or how I had gotten here.

I start walking in a random direction, not knowing where I would end up, but a voice froze me in fright.

"Hey baby, what's you 'doin out here alone at night?" A man asked, and he was clearly drunk. Huh, I wonder what drunk is. He tried to wrap an arm around me, but I shrunk back in fear.

Another man came up behind me. "Hey boss found some'tin?" he asked.

"Yea, I found this little cutie, roamin round here" he said to his goon, pointing a drunk finger at me. I looked from side to side, seeing two more of his goons, coming up, and I knew that if I didnt run now, I would die.

I tried to hide my fear as I walked up to him. "Hey look, I tink she's comin outta her-Oohph!" he said as I need him in the groin and bolted for it, running the oposite direction I had first intended.

His goons were chasing me, I knew it, and I decided there that I would bang on the door of any house I saw next.

As I ran, I saw a mansion, coming up close and prayed that whoever lived the was kind. I used the last of my energy to bolt to the mansion.

When I reached it, I threw myself at the door, banging on it as I screamed and cried.

They were getting closer, and I started screaming louder, my tears coming down faster. Just as they reached me, the door opened.

"Hey what are you-Get off my proporty!" A man yelled, and they scurried off, fear in their eyes. Just as the door was about to close I whispered "Please, help me" as loud as I could.

He looked me in the eyes, and as gently as he could, picked me up, keeping the coat wrapped tighly around me.

"Thank you" I murmmered, before fainting in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

**Kaname's POV:**

I was having a pleasent day, even though my mind was on how Zero Kiryuu could have disapeared a month ago, leaving Yuuki-my baby sister, mourning the loss.

Yuuki had gone to bed hours ago, and I was in my study sipping a glass of blood. At first I just sat there, but then I became restless, and started to pace.

After a while of that, I sat back down, and began to read. The book was not distastefull, it provided much needed information, on mates, and the bonding process.

By about eleven, my acute hearing picked up, running feet on my walkway. Not more than a second later, someone started banging on our door, screaming their lungs off.

I slowly got up and walked out of the study. Then my scences picked up to more pairs off running feet, and the screaming got louder and the banging harder.

I detected fear emmanating from the person banging on my door. And I realized that the person screaming was being chased. I ran down the stairs and wrenched open the door.

I saw some thugs near my porch. "Hey what are you-Get off my proporty!" I yelled, and they ran with fear in their eyes.

Just as I was about to close the door, a beautiful voice whispered "Please, help me". I looked down, and was meet with a pair of scared, angelic violet eyes.

I picked her up as gently as I could, making sure to keep the coat around her seeing as it was the only article of clothing she had on. I then heard her whisper a "thank you", before she fainted, going limp in my arms.

I walked in the house closing the door with my foot. "Kaname? What happened, I heard screaming?" Yukki, my little sister asked, as she came downstairs.

"Some thugs were chasing this poor girl, she was scared to bits" I said. Yuuki came and looked at the girl, "She looks like Zero, Kaname".

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. In truth, she looked like she could be Zero's sister,, but I knew that couldnt be it, Zero had no sisters, just a brother who was dead.

"Dont try and kiss her just because she looks like Zero, Kaname**(1)**"Yuuki said giggleing. I flushed a bit at this comment. "Wasnt thinking about it" I mummble. Yuuki just continued to giggle.

"Come on Yuuki, lets get her into a room so she can sleep" I said and Yuuki nodded, following me up to one of our many guest bedrooms. This was a mansion of course.

Yuuki went and got one of her nightgowns to dress the girl in, and I quickly dressed her, trying not to stare**(2)**. When she was dressed, and tucked in the covers, Yuuki and I watched her sleep a little.

"Yuuki, your trying to stay consious, go to bed. I'll stay here and make sure that if she wakes up in the middle of the night, to get her anything she needs or wants" I said.

Yuuki nodded, and left to her own room, glancing back at the sleeping girl who so much looked like her beloved missing Zero.

As I watched the girl sleep, my thoughts went back to Zero and what could have happened to him. I watched the girl sleep all night and not once did she stir.

When the sun finnaly started to peek through the curtains did I let my eyelids droop, as sleep overcame me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 3**

**Someone's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up. And sitting up, I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked around, noting that I was laying on what seemed to be silk.

Silk, what is silk, and where did I learn that word? I continued to look around, and saw a man siting in a chair.

I quietly got out of the bed, carefull not to wake him and padded over to him. I stared at him for a while. He was quite beautifull.

With his dark hair and pale complextion. As I continued to study him, his eyes flickered open, to reveal a deep burgondy colour.

I jumped back letting out a squeak. He smiled at me, and I flushed. He must have liked that because his smile turned into a grin, "I felt you watching me".

After that I bolted from the room. He must have come after me because before I even reached the stairs, I was in his arms, and struggling.

"Dont worry I wont hurt you. And if I scared you I am sorry, I didnt mean to" he whispered, his voice worried. I ceased my struggles, if at least a little bit.

I beleived him, and I went limp in his arms. Before I could reply, a voice scared me out of my wits.

"Kaname! What have you done to her? And if not yet what are you planning?**(3)**" A young female voice said. I jumped out of the man newly named Kaname's arms and his behind his back. She sounded scary.

At this Kaname laughed at. "Dont worry, she wont hurt you. This is my little sister Yuuki. And as you have probably guesed, my name is Kaname" he said, and I nodded, peeking a look at the girl named Yuuki.

She smiled and waved at me. At this I felt a little safer. A little. She still looked scary. Like she could rip me appart if she wanted to.

"Oh, lunch is almost ready" Yuuki said before walking off. My guese would be the kitchen. "We had better go see if she didnt blow the kitchen up, her cooking is atrocouse" Kaname told me and I giggled.

When we reached the kitchen, it wasnt far off from blowing up.

There was food everywhere, and pots and pans scattered around the room. Yuuki turned back to us and grinned sheepeshly.

Just as I was about to comment, something caught my attention. I started walking towards the smell, dodging anything that almost came in contact with my head.

It smelled wonderfull. Like oranges. I walked over to the pantry. Yes thats what it is called, I think. And I wrenched the door open, grabbing the jar that had that smell to it and popped off the lid. I sniffed it. Yep, it was this, this jar of...Marmalade**(4)**!

I instantly realized that I knew I had loved marmalade, and I stuck my finger into the orange jam, eating it from the jar.

I turned around, with my finger still in my mouth, and Kaname just stared at me. But Yuuki, no she boldly laughed at me! I flushed, but hapily continued to eat.

"Well, it seems as though that jar will not go to waste after all" Yuuki said, as she watched me finnish the jar off in less than five minutes.

When I was finnished, I placed the empty jar on the counter, as I continued to lick my fingers clean of the sticky substance. I suddenly froze.

Both Kaname and Yuuki had told me their names, but I hadnt told them mine. More over, I couldnt remember mine!

"K-Kaname?" I whispered, trembling. Kaname was next to me in an instant. "What's the matter?" he asked me softly.

"I-I cant remember my n-name" I said as the tears started to fall. I was in Kanames arms in one swift moment.

"Shh, it's alright. For now we can call you whatever you wish untill you regain your memories. And untill that happens, you will stay here with me and Yuuki" he said whispering to me as I wept into his shirt.

We stayed like that with Yuuki watching us, untill I had calmed down. When Kaname put me back down, Yuuki came over and hugged me.

"Dont worry, you'll be like a sister to me. We'll protect you" She said into my ear.

"And I can call Kaname big brother?" I asked nervously. Kaname laughed. "Of course you can". I smiled at him, when he said that, and Yuuki giggled.

"Yuuki do you think you could show our new guest around the house, I have some things to take care of in my study" Kaname said, turning to Yuuki.

"Of course, Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Call me if you need anything" he said facing me, before leaving the kitchen.

And thus started the revealing of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 4**

**Kaname's POV:**

I reached my office, and opening the door I walked in. Settling down in my chair, I started to shuffle around the papers on the desk.

I soon found my mind wandering to Zero, and the mysterious girl. She looked just like Zero, had some of his characteristics, but she didnt have her memories intact.

'What if she's Zero?' I thought, but quickly brushed it aside. It couldnt be. Zero was a male. A really, really, REALLY, hot male.

I shook my head, though it didnt help, because I leaned on my hand and stared off into space thinking of nothing but Zero.

I must have fallen asleep because Yuuki barged into my room screaming. I jerked up, nearly falling out of my chair.

"Kaname Kaname! Come on!" she screamed grabbing my sleeve and tugging me out of my office and down the hall. I stumbled a bit still half asleep.

When she pushed me into a room, all my sleepyness vanished and was replaced by awe and shock.

There in between heavily grown plants sat the girl. "Wha-?" I asked looking around. I remembered that we had used this for Yuukis plants, and that they were dying, but THIS?

The girl flushed cherry red.

I continued to gap, and Yuuki giggled at my expression. It was very rare that I was caught off guard, and this was one of those moments. "What happened?" I gasped out looking around.

"It was her! I showed her the room and when she walked by all the plants they sprang to life!" Yuuki exclaimed. I looked at the girl in shock. Only Zero could controll plants!

"I-I'm sorry I didnt mean to upset you" She said looking at me with tearfull eyes. "Oh you didnt upset me, you just surprised me" I said softly, looking at those violet eyes I love so much. If only they belonged to Zero.

The girl smiled softly, before cooing at the plants. I watched the fern ruffle before growing in size. Suddenly Yuuki gasped.

"We can call you Roseline!" she said looking at me, then the girl, 'Roseline' nodded. "I like that name" she said looking at me, smiling softly.

"Well then, how about I take you both out to lunch to celebrate your naming, and to make it up for making you cry" I said looking at Yuuki and Roseline.

Roseline diped her head in embaressment, and Yuuki smiled. "But I dont have any thing to wear" she said to Yuuki indicating to the nightgown.

Yuuki squealed in my ear. "Then you can borrow some of my clothes, and we can go shoping for you when we go into town!" she said.

I rubbed my ear.

Yuuki bolted past me and grabbed onto Roseline's arm, dragging her out of the room. She sent me a pleading glance and I sent her a mournful one. There was no stopping Yuuki when she got like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 5**

**Roseline's POV:**

Yuuki draged me out of the room, and I sent a pleading glance to Kaname. He returned it with a mournfull one. She pulled me into her room, shut the door and turned on the light.

I looked around, seeing many pictures, but my eyes are drawn to a particular picture hanging on the wall. "Is this him, the man you talk about?" I ask, when Yuuki walked out of the closet.

"How do you know we were talking about him?" Yuuki said setting the clothes on her bed.

"When you first found me, you thought I was unconcious. Truthfully I was floating in and out of conciousness, and heard you mention this man. Zero it was?" I asked again.

"Yes that is Zero, he went missing a couple of months ago, and Kaname has been looking for him ever since" Yuuki explained.

"He loves him doesnt he?" I say looking at Yuuki.

"He does".

Roseline felt an unknown emotion bubble up, though it was not her own. "Now lets get you dressed up" Yuuki said stripping Roseline as bare as she was born.

After a little fussing Roseline was dressed in a mini black frilly skirt that hung loosely on her hips, black combat boots poorly tied, a neon green tank top that huged her in all the right places, and a black hat with fuzzy white ears on it.

Yuuki was in a long white shirt with a mini pink skirt. She also wore combat boots but hers were tied.

"Come on Roseline lets go!" Yuuki yelled, once again dragging Roseline out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 6**

**Kaname's POV:**

When Yuuki and Roseline walked out I nearly had a nosebleed. Now I knew what Zero would look like in a skirt. They walked by me and I stared hungrily at Roseline.

"He's imagining Zero in a skirt(5)" I heard Yuuki whisper, and Roseline giggled.

I snapped out of my lust and walked over to them, since they were paciently waiting for me by the door.

"Well were do you want to go, it's noon so we have the rest of the day" I said wrapping my arms around Yuuki and squeezing her.

"The mall, the mall!" she yelled, grabbing my sleeve and Roseline's before dragging us out of the house. The mall was a short ways away so we didnt take the limo.

When we walked in the building Roseline looked around in awe before squealing at me, her eyes bright and happy.

Roseline looked around before dragging both of us into a shoe shop named 'payless'(seriously I think it's a really weird store concidering I was groped in there but they have really good brand converse).

I let Yuuki run around with Roseline, so they could look at the types of shoes.

A young woman walked over to me. "They're cute, are they your sisters?" she asked, looking at the girls.

"The one with brown hair is, but the other one isnt. She lost her memories so were taking care of her" I told her.

"Thats so sweet!" she said to me. She then looked at the clock. "Oh i'm sorry I have to get back to work" she said bowing to me before walking off.

"Kaname! Look!" Roseline said running up to him holding a pair of brown boots that would have gone up to her knees.

"They're very nice, have you tried them on?" I asked giving her my full attention. She nodded. "You may have them if you want" I told her, and she gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen.

I watched as she walked over to Yuuki who had already bought her a few pairs.

We walked around the mall for a few hours walking around the mall, stopping every once in a while to buy something. When we were finnished, I was carrying too many bags to count.

Roseline and Yuuki were chattering as we walked home, and I grunted under the weight of the bags. Roseline turned to me. "Do you need help?" she asked me.

"Oh he's fine Yuuki said and I glared at her. Roseline giggled at me and took a couple of bags, helping me out a lot.

When we reached the mansion, the butler's took the clothes to Roseline's room. "Well what would you like to do now?" Yuuki asked the silverette female. "Sleep" she mummbled. I smirked.

"Yuuki you go into the kitchen and see if the cooks are making dinner, I'll take Roseline up to her room" I said picking her up. She protested at first but gave up when I wasn't going to let her down.

I placed her in her bed, laying her down gently. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready" I said and she nodded, her eye lids closing. She was soon fast asleep. I left quietly, shutting the door behind me.

"She looks so much like Zero" I mummbled to myself. "But where could he be, you dont think-nah it can't be, Zero isnt a girl, and he wouldent be even if he had no say in it. But I cant help but wonder if she has a connection to Zero" I murmmured as I walked downstairs.

I continued to ponder this for hours untill Yuuki told me the cooks had finnished dinner. I walked up to Roseline's room. I opened the door and walked over to her.

"Wake up, dinner's ready" I whispered.

Her eyes blinked open blearily, before shutting again. "C'mon dont do that, it's time for you to eat" I said shaking her gently, then with a little force to my voice I said, "Do I have to pour cold water on you?"(6).

That seemed to get her up. She blinked rappidly at me, before yawning.

"Alright upsy daisy" I said helping her wobbly self up. We walked to the dinning room in silence, my hand on her back to keep her upright.

When we walked in the food was on the table and Yuuki was sitting waiting for us. "Alright, Roseline you can have whatever you want" Yuuki said, her hand motioning to the food.

We all got sat down and started to dig in, Roseline's sleepyness forgotten.

When we finnished Yuuki and Roseline both yawned this time, tired out from all that happened today.

"Okay you two go to bed" I said ushering them up to their rooms, and they complied willingly. After both of their doors shut I walked to my room, going to sit at my desk.

I sat there quietly for a while untill I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in" I said softly, and in walked Roseline looking a little nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

"C-can I speep with you?" she asked looking away a light blush staining her cheeks.

Her hand gripped tightly onto a stuffed bunny I had bought her, it's body hanging loosely and it's feet dragging on the floor.

"Yes you may, I was just thinking of going to bed, but may I ask why?" I said inwardly grinning. "I-I'm scared those men are going to come back" she said looking at her bare feet.

I faltered a bit. "It's alright, they wont get you while your here with me. You can sleep with me tonight" I said getting up from my desk and walking over to her. I led her to my bed and sat her down.

"I need you to close your eyes" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because i'm going to change. Unless you'd rather look" I said smiling sweetly at her. She blushed so hotly it went to her ears, and looked away while closing her eyes.

"You can look now" I said moment later. She opened her eyes, a blush still on her face. I had on my sweats, with my chest bare.

She scooted over dragging her bunny with her when I climbed into bed.

I pulled the cover over the both of us, and after I did she snuggled up to me. "Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight" I whispered back before we found ourselves falling into a peacefull slumber.  
_

To Be-_pauses for effect_-Continued

So how did you like the first chapter? O/o well to be honest the POV's were supposed to be seperate chapters but I decided to put them together to make it 1 big long chapter. So all in all I would like you to read and review. Flames are not appreciated, but I do accept helpfull criticism.

Warning: Flames will be read at shown to friends and laughed at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 7**

Oh and just saying, that this will not really follow the plot line of the actual manga/anime. It will mostly be of my immagination. So it'll be all like "Hey! I'm the PLOT LINE!" And then my imagination will come over and Kill it, and be all like "HAHA! My IMAGINATION just killed you PLOT LINE!". So you'll probably be able to tell when it does that. :D Happy Reading!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper_  
__

**Roseline's POV:**

I yawned slowly, and burrowed back into the fleshy warmth. Wait, fleshy? I looked up and was met with wine coloured eyes.

"Comfy?" he asked me, and I felt all the blood in my body rushing to my face.

I squirmed out of his embrace and jumped out of his bed stuttering.

"I-I-I..." I was at a loss for words, all the blood rushing out of my brain must have caused a malfunction.

I looked at Kaname who had a straight face but the sides of his lips were quivering as if he was trying to hold in laughter.

Evidentaly he could hold it any more, because he finnaly broke down, his laughter comming out in deep guafs.

I crossed my arms and pouted at him until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but the way you were stuttering, I couldn't help but imagine Zero like that" he explained.

"Oh?" I said, placing my hand on my hip with it jutted out, my eyebrow raised, and my lips settled in a thin line.

He seemed to still at that, and I cocked my head to the side. "Something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No everything's fine" he said and I instantly knew he was lying, but let him get away with it. Suddenly Yuuki barged in already dressed and looking frantic.

"Kaname! We forgot about today!" she yelled. "What?" he said turning to face her. I also looked at her.

"Today Kaname! We are supposed to go back to the academy! Break is over!" she screamed.

All of a sudden I saw Kaname fly out of his bed, falling on the floor when his feet got tangled in the sheets. He then got up and ran to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he was back out in his room, dressed and looking ready to go. I dont think I had ever seen someone get ready that fast, in my life.

"Yuuki go get Roseline dressed, and packed she's comming with us" Kaname ordered, and the girl's eyes sparkled when she looked at me before grabbing me by the hand and leading me to my room.

In no time I was packed and dressed.

I was wearing a similar skirt like yesterdays but this time it had white tips to it. I was wearing a black tank-top that read 'who said bigger is better?', the same combat boots yet again poorly tied on my part, and another black hat with fuzzy ears on top of it.

Yuuki grabbed my bag and ushered me out the door where Kaname was waiting in the car. When the car was moving I heard Yuuki mummble "procrastinater" at Kaname who chuckled in return.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the buildings slowly faded from my line of vision. "We are going to Cross Academy.

We had a break from school when we meet you so now were going back to finnish, and we couldn't leave you all alone in that big mansion now could we?" Yuuki said, and I smiled.

They cared enough to protect me even when they were in school.

"And since your under our watch, you will be going to our classes. You can do the work or not it doesn't matter because you are not really a student there" Kaname said. I nodded.

We lapsed into silence, and I looked out the window counting the trees that went by.

We soon pulled up to a large gate that housed what looked like a castle. "There's Cross Academy" Yuuki murmmured. I looked at it in awe. There seemed to be two buildings beside it.

As if reading my mind Kaname answered, "There are two buildings because there are two classes. The Day class and the Night class. We are of the Night class" he said looking at me with amusement, when I looked back at him with exitement in my eyes.

When we stopped in front of a building which I guessed to be the dorm rooms for the Night class, we stepped out with Yuuki carrying my 'not so light' bag.

"You two go on ahead I'll be right back, he said bowing to us before walking off.

Yuuki walked in the building with me following behind. I looked around my eyes big. 'Everything is so extravigant' I thought.

We walked into what seemed to be the living room and sat down on the couch making a little small talk.

Eventually we got into teasing and laughing at eachothers jokes, while waiting for Kaname to get back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 8**

**Kaname's POV:**

I bowed and walked away from the two girls, as I made my way to the rest of the night class students in class.

When I walked in everyone perked up, happy that they had their pureblood back. "Kaname-sama! Welcome back!" my good friend Takuma said smiling at me.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou said.

"You came back Kaname-sama" Ruka purred and I inwardly cringed. Rima said nothing but bowed. Shiki smiled at me and Senri was expressionless as always.

"Good evening everyone. I am sorry for being late, it's just that I was caught up in something and I had to finnish it" I said. All the nobles nodded. They never were to quetion a pureblood, because if they did; they would be dead.

"Well let's finnish class up, I have something to show you" I said, and they all looked at me in surprise. A pureblood never showed anyone anything unless it was for a good cause.

Everyone was in their seats when the lesson started but I could tell that they were exited. I rarely ever had a surprise to show them and when I did it wasnt good. It was usually a surprise slap.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked and his cousin Kain nodded, showing he was interested too. "Well more like a she than 'it'," I said, as they grabbed all of their belongings.

As we walked I explained things to them so they knew.

"She does not know a thing about Vampires so dont call me 'sama' in front of her. She also has a severe case of amnesia. Cant remember a thing. Family member, or her own name, so be nice" I said as we walked up to the door.

I didnt have to say be nice because they knew if I had a guest, they had better be nice; but I felt like I should for remembrance. They needed to know that if they harmed my guest they would pay.

I took a deep breath and we all walked in, ready to face anything.

(XD. Except for a flying pot)


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 9**

**Roseline's POV:**

"Kaname!" I said launching myself at the brunette man when he walked into the living room. He chuckled at me, and I laughed, my voice light and happy.

"Um, Kaname?" a voice asked from the entrance to the living room.

"Ah yes, everyone this is Roseline, Roseline this is the night class" he said setting me on my feet. I took a peek at them showing my whole face and they all gasped.

There was a pregnant silence before, "OH MY GAWD SHE'S ADORABLE!" a man squealed launching himself at me.

I screamed, kicked him in the face and hid behind Kaname as the man hit the groung.

Kaname pet my head calming my rappidly beating heartbeat." Roseline this is Shiki, Rima, Seiren, Aidou and his cousin Kain, you've meet Takuma-" he paused to chuckle when I glared at him, "-and Ruka" he said, still petting me even though my heart was thumping normally now.

I shiley waved at then before mummbling a small "I'm sorry" to Takuma, who was picking himself off of the floor.

I walked over to the girl named Ruka. She had turned to the side when she saw me. "Hello" I said to her smiling. "Go away" she said.

Everyone watched my smile falter before I frowned. "Bitch" I growled out, and Aidou laughed.

I stomped over to the couch where I was origionaly sitting, sat down roughly and when she was looking I stuck my tounge out, making everyone in the room except for Ruka and Seiren laugh or chuckle.

"So Kaname, how long will she be staying here?" Takuma asked after he stoped laughing. "Untill she regains her memories" he replied looking at me.

"Where will she sleep?" Yuuki asked. "In the bedroom next to mine" he said, and I felt most of my bad mood dissapear.

Everyone was now crouded around Yuuki and I, calling me 'cute', 'sweet', and 'adorable'. For some reason I couldent help feel a little ticked off by the names. Though I dont know why.

Kaname walked over and sat down beside me, giving me a smile.

"Um, Roseline, if it's okay would you tell us how you met Yuuki and Kaname?" Kain asked looking at me. I nodded feeling uneasy about the topic.

"I woke up in an alleyway. Finding an old trech coat, I started to walk in a random direction, not knowing who I was or where I was going. Then some drunks saw me and wanted me to come with them and have 'fun'", I broke off when they visibly tensed.

"Pretending not to be scared to death I walked up to them. They seemed pleased by this, and when they let their guard down I kicked one of them and ran in the other direction I had decided on. By chance the house I choose to throw myself at was theirs. And they have been nothing but kind to me since I met them" I said finnishing.

Everyone was silent for a second as they looked at me. "I'm sorry" Takuma said breaking the silence. "Oh come on, you can't think she's telling you the truth!" Ruka said blowing up. "She's obviously lying!" she said pointing at me.

As she yelled at me she backed up into a plant, knocking it to the ground. I got up and ran over to it. It felt like the plant was dying rappidly.

I turned towards her and glared. She seemed to gulp at this. Good, she deserves my wrath.

"YOU'VE KILLED IT!" I screamed at her, getting in between her and the plant so she couldnt harm it further. She glared at me.

"Roseline we can put it in another pot" Aidou said walking over to me.

"Get back, your going to use your ice to freeze it!" I hissed not knowing where that came from. Aidou backed up. "What?" he said looking at me in shock. Heck so would I.

"She says that you will freeze her with your Ice" I said stroking the plants leaves, as I slowly felt the life leave the bright plant.

I slowly got up and looked at Kaname. When our eyes met I felt the tears fall. I ran and crashed into him. "Kaname, It's dead! She killed it!" I sobbed into his chest.

I felt him pick me up to his chest, holding me close. I felt the air swish and knew he had started walking. "Deal with her" I heard him say before he continued to walk.

He must have carried me to my room because I was suddenly on my bed. "Shh, it's alright, I know that it hurts, let it out" he said rubbing my back.

And I did.

I poured my tears out onto his shirt, thought it seemed like it did'nt matter. Soon, when I could cry no more, I let myself go limp against him. I felt him tuck me in, and I did'nt fight him.

"Goodnight" he whispered to me, kissing the top of my head.

"Night" I murmmured as he walked out shutting the door softly behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 10**

**Kaname's POV:**

I seethed as I returned to where I left everyone else. Only Yuuki stood without shaking. "Ruka" I said as I stared at her. She had blood running down her lip, and her cheek was bruised.

"I brought her here so that I, and Yuuki could keep an eye on her to see if she would regain her lost memories. If this happens again..." I trailed off full well knowing that they understood what I meant.

Ruka shook as she nodded her head, but her posture stayed defiant. Just to piss her off even more I quikly said more.

"While she is here and under my protection she is to be respected as if she were a pureblood".

I heard Ruka hiss under her breath. I turned to her. "Is that a problem?" I asked her. "No Kaname-sama" she said her head bowed.

With that last statement I walked away, showing that I was done conversing. I made my way up to my office.

_'That was quite strange' _I thought to myself._ 'And how did she know Aidou had the ability to use Ice?'._

"Aidou" I called out and not momments later the blonde came walking in. "Yes Kaname-sama?" he asked.

"I want you to bring the Kiryuu family history" I said showing that I was full of buisness. He bowed. "Of course, Kaname-sama". He left without another word.

I sighed knowing a long night was in for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 11**

**Roseline's POV:**

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating a lot and was absolutely terrified, but I didnt know why. I looked around the room.

No one was there, so why was I so tense?

I forced myself to relax and cimbed out of bed. There was a uniform like that of the night class hanging on a chair with a note attached to it. I read it, and smiled.

_Here you go Roseline. If it doesnt fit just tell me. I thought it would make you feel less akward around people._

_-Kaname_

Slowly undressing out of my clothes, I changed into the night class uniform. It fit perfectly, so I walked over to the mirror and looked. I gasped.

I was whiter than the uniform!

Suddenly I giggled. "I look just like the night class now" I whispered to my reflection. It didnt reply back, not that I cared.

I quietly crept out of my room and tiptoed down the hall; I decided to go exploring. I quickly found the library and making a mental note of where it was, I searched on.

Soon I ended up by the front door. Making sure no one was there I snuck out. Walking down the path I felt calm wash over me. Here I felt safe, like no one could hurt me.

I was deep in the forest when I heard rustling of bushes. I looked as two males in black uniforms came creeping out. "Um...hello" I said trying to be friendly to the strangers.

"Well look at the new kid. Ain't she cute?" one of them said. "Oh she's more than cute" the other replied. They both walked up to me, and I walked back. Soon I felt the toughness of bark and knew my space for fleeing was gone.

"Oh look, she's scared" one said.

"Let's show her something to be scared of" the other said.

I shrunk back. They reminded me of the drunks. When one of their hands reached for me I screamed. A hands slaped me. "Now we'll have none of that" one said. I stood shaking, my eyes closed, as their hands grabbed at me.

And then suddenly they were gone.

I opened my eyes and there was the night class.

"I am going to have a word with Headmaster Cross about this" Kaname hissed at the other two students and they shivered in fear. He let them go and they scurried away. "K-Kaname?" I whispered.

He was in front of me now. "Shh, it's alright, they wont hurt you" he said. I nodded before letting my legs give out and I slid down the tree in a dead faint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 12**

**Kaname's POV:**

I heard shuffling and knew it was Roseline exploring so I left her be. But when I couldnt hear her anymore I started to panick.

I was down the stairs when I heard a scream.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou called with the rest of the night class behind him. I didnt answer, I just raced out of the dorms with the rest of the night class behind me.

When I reached the middle of the woods what I saw made me hiss and growl in disspleasure. Roseline was backed up to a tree, her arms warpped around her with her eyes squeezed shut; while to day class boys touched her.

Suddenly Aidou and Kain had the men seized, and I took an angered step to them. They had fear in their eyes; good, I wanted them to shiver. "What did you do to her?" I hissed.

"N-nothing!" they whimpered out. "Liar! Look at her!" I growled.

She was staring blankly at everyone. I looked at Kain and Aidou, and they let them go, and I watched as they scurried away. I walked over to Roseline and she stared at me before fainting in my arms. Quickly I carried her to the dorms, and the night class followed me.

I was seething inside. She reminded me so much of Zero. How DARE they!

Not even paying attention to the night class when I walked in the dorm, I stomped up the stairs. They had good heed to not follow me. Otherwise someone would be floating in the wind at this momment. Roseline was stirring in my arms.

"Kaname?" she whispered. "Yes, I'm here" I said soflty. "I-I was so scared but for some reason I has an urge to shoot them" she said quietly. "Why, why would I want to shoot them?" she asked.

" I am not sure" I told her as I walked into her room and placed her on her bed. "Get some rest" I told her before I walked out.

"This is starting to get mighty strange" I said to myself as I walked into my office, slamming the door. I thought about what happened.

Zero goes missing. Roseline shows up. Can't remember anything and has Zero's characteristics. "This is so weird. I am used to knowing everything." I mummbled as I continued to think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 13**

**Roseline's POV:**

I woke up gasping in pain. My neck hurt, badly. Scrambling out of bed I looked in the mirror. Nothing was wrong, so why did my neck hurt so? I heard a nock on my door.

"Roseline, come down for breakfast" I heard Yuuki say. "Alright" I said. I was still in my outfit from yesterday so I decided to change. I didnt want to be in the night class uniform anymore after what happened.

I ended up with a long black skirt with a cashmire sweater. It's arms were too long so the sleves ended up three inches too long on me. I walked downstairs and found everyone up.

They all looked sleepy. "Did you not get any sleep?" I asked them. "We did" Aidou replied yawning loudly. Yuuki giggled.

"What is for breakfast?" I asked. "Pankakes and sausage" Takuma replied comming up behind me. I jolted slightly. I nodded and we all ended up in the dining room hapily eating. I ate pankakes but I eyed the sausages. Kaname looked at me.

"Try one" he said. I shook my head. "They dont look good" I said. "Just a bite" Yuuki said. I sighed. "Alright".

I took a piece and shoved it in my mouth. Chewing slightly, I faltered when I felt my throat close up. "I think I'm going to be sick" I said placing a hand over my mouth and running to the bathroom.

I threw up the contents of the sausage and my pankakes I had munched on. I came out of the bathroom deathly pale. Yuuki was there a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and shuddered when I thought of the sausage in my mouth.

We walked back to the dining room and everyone looke at me. Suddenly Takuma started to giggle. "Hehe...I think she ran faster than you did when you ran away from me when we were little Kaname...hehehe" he giggled.

I watched as Kaname's face reddened. The night class whatched with fascination as their dorm president blushed.

Suddenly I was giggling, then more laughter rang out and Yuuki was laughing with me. Soon just about everyone was laughing with us. Exept for Kaname. He was still blushing.

We finnished out breakfast with ease. And soon after I was running around with Yuuki; we were laughing and giggling as we took turns chasing eachother around the night class who were by chance in our way.

I stumbled on a slip in the rug and went crashing down. Yuuki was there next to me in an instant. She looked at my knee and gasped. "Not good" she muttered. What wasnt good? I was so confused at this momment. The night class was around us in a second.

"Yuuki what's the matter?" I heard Takuma aske her. "N-nothing, Roseline here just cut her knee" she replied. I opened my eyes and they all gasped.

"What?" I asked, as I looked at them. Was I the only one to notice Takuma slip away?


	14. Chapter 14

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:**Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, untill Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 14**

**Kaname's POV:**

When our breakfast was done I excused myself to my study. I needed to figure out why Zero and Roseline were so connected. A knock sounded at my door. "Come in Aidou" I said. The blonde walked in with a couple of books, and he set them down on my desk.

"I found information on Zero Kiryuu's family history, like you wanted" he said. "Thank you Aidou, I would like you to search tem with me also" I told him and we both picked up a book.

In about half an hours time Aidou looked up from his book. "Kaname-sama I think you need to see this" he said. I put my own book down and Aidou gave me his. "This is..." I started.

"The Kiryuu family tree yes. And dont you see someone familiar at the near top of the page?" he broke in. I looked at the tree and gasped. There on the left hand side of the family tree, was Roseline.

"But how?" I choked out.

"That isnt Roseline. It may look like her but that is the first Kiryuu. Her name is Tomoya Kiryuu(yeah real original SOPAP)" he finnished.

I stared at him and then the book, then back at him. "Now look at this book. Page 317" he said handing me a heavy leather bound book.

I openeed it to the precise page, and stared in shock. There again was Tomoya Kiryuu, but this time listed as a Pureblood. I looked at him my mouth agape.

"She was the first ever Kiryuu, but also one of the first ever Purebloods" Aidou said. I ran a shakey hand through my hair.

"So, if Tomoya/Roseline is a pureblood, that would make Zero a pureblood" I said. Aidou nodded. "I have a feeling that our little Roseline, even though she may not remember, I think she knows where Zero is" Aidou said.

Before I could reply, a knock sounded at my door. "What?" I barked. "Uh, Kaname-sama I think you may want to come see this" Takuma said, and Aidou and I came out following him down the stair and into the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked before I came face to face with Roseline. Although she wasnt really Roseline.

She had blood red eyes and large fangs protruded from her mouth. They were way too big for her small mouth. And that gave her a very feral look.

"Ro-Roseline, your a Vampire?" I gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written**

**Summary:** Everything was going fine for Kaname Kuran, until Zero went missing. Then one month later a girl looking a lot like Zero shows up on his door step, having no memory whatsoever of her past.

**Rating:** T-M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, just their thoughts.

**Chapter 15**

Roseline's POV:

I stared at Kaname. _A what?_ I find myself thinking. Something felt funny on my face, and I reached up with my fingers and poked around. Suddenly I gasped and winced. I brought my hand down to inspect it; only to find blood covering two of them. I stare at the red substance, my blood, and then at the night class. Their eyes were glowing red. I felt all colour drain from my face.

"M-monster!" I screamed out, backing up, my backside hitting the wall. Aidou reached out for me, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, you…you_ freak"_ I hissed out. Okay I knew that those words were too much, but honestly…vampires? I just shut down. I curled up into a little ball as the demon from every child's nightmare surrounded me. The plants near me ruffled a little bit before they started to wilt. They were no more than ash in seconds. The night class backed up as I continued to rock. "Leave her" Yuuki murmured.

"She is like Zero in every aspect" she said looking at me. The _vampires_ backed off, before slowly walking away. Only Kaname stayed. I shrunk away from him as he reached out, and I saw hurt flicker over his features. "No, just no" I mumble, and he seemed to understand, as he got up and walked away, following the night class.

Staying like that for a while longer I made sure the night class was gone before I got up. Quite hastily I made my way up to Kaname's room._ He looked at me in __**that**__ way. Maybe if I wasn't a vampire he would like me again._ So taking that information I searched his room and then office. I found a pair of, well I wasn't sure what they were; all I knew was that they would work.

I only had the first fang out when Kaname burst into the bathroom. He looked at me with wide eyes, and took in what he saw. Me, with the plier things in my hand, attempting to pull out the second….fang.

"What are you doing?" he said, and I felt my eyes welling with tears.

"I thought you h-hated me, so I f-figured that i-if I got rid of my f-fangs, you wo-would like me again" I sobbed. Kaname gently pried the plier's out of my small hands. "Let me see the damage" he said. "Open up" he continued softly, gently prying my mouth open with his thumb. There was a small hole where the fang used to be. I could feel it with my tongue. "Don't do that, you'll infect it" he scolded.

Kaname hugged me, and I stilled in shock. "You…don't…hate me?" I asked. Kaname looked at me. "What gave you that idea?" he asked giving me a small kiss on the lips. I blushed. "Why did you do that?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Because you looked like you needed one" he replied.

A knock sounded at the door. "Kaname-sama, you might wish to come and see what is happening. It does not feel good" I heard Takuma say, and I felt Kaname tense up. He got up stiffly. "Let us go and see what is going on" he said holding out his hand.

I took it.

We walked down the stairs quickly. By the time we were down stairs, the last of the night class had wandered outside. We walked out briskly and I could not hold in the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Ah, it seems as though you have found my doll. Much thanks to you _Kaname-sama_" an all too familiar voice said, followed by a hiss. From Kaname.

"Rido".

* * *

Okay, so I know this chapter is like EXTREMLY SHORT. But I will hopefuly have the next chapter long because there will be a major key point in what is about to happen. Thanks for keeping in with me for this long,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	16. Chapter 16-Author Note

Okay. Concerning my story Memories Forgotten, Memories Re-Written. I think I may discontinue it to start it over. In third person. I just was reading over it, and I don't like the way it sounds. And plus the chapters are too short for my liking. If I start over, they won't be in first person, and the chapters will be longer.

But if my reviewers protest, I will finish it as it is, and make a sequel in third person. Because I was already planning on making a sequel. There actually may be 2 sequels. I haven't thought about it yet.

So just saying, thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have stuck with me for forever, but you may have to wait all over again. D: I am sorry.

I just thought it would be best to post up a note stating what I am thinking…..More like plotting.

And if I do make it third person, I will be changing things around to make it fit the plot better. Once again, thanks. =w=

Your grateful Author,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	17. Chapter 17-Author Note

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


End file.
